Stupid Boy
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: America returns after 2 year away and why is China calling England a stupid boy? America parings inside. T for saftey
1. America returns

**Author's Notes: I'm found this in my files and i had to upload it. It has America parings and also a new look America, with...well you have to read to find out ^^ enjoy! reviews are appreciated but not necessary and if there is any grammer errors. sorry but hey, it's not like it's a school paper XD**

"Stop the pacing England. It won't make America come faster" China said as he crossed his arms. The 4 of them were sitting in their conference room waiting for America to come in. "I can't help it. It's been 2 years since America went to space to help that stupid alien friend of his. I want him to see how much stronger I've gotten"

"Is that why you're wearing that no sleeves t-shirt and jeans. England looked at his sleeveless shirt with the British flag on it and blushed. "Whatever"

"Man, it's good to be back" America said pushing up his sunglasses. "Hey Japan!" he exclaimed running to the young man sitting on a bench. Japan turned to him. "Can I help you?" he asked as America got closer. "Dude! It's me. America!" Japan squinted and gasped.

"America-san? You look different!" America rubbed the back of his head shyly. "I guess black hair doesn't suit me huh?"

"Why is your hair black?"

"It's what happens when I was transformed. It should return to normal after a day or so"

"Transformed?"

"Yeah, Tony had to transform me into an alien so I could survive there"

"Oh, that's right you went in space"

"Yup" he smiled widely. "If you don't mind, Could you join me at my place after your meeting?"

"…Sure sounds good"

"Great, just call me when you're done"

"Got it. See ya later!" he then ran inside.

Japan sighed in relief. "He definitely looks different" he smiled then shook his head "Stupid thoughts"

America made it inside and as soon as he did girls turned to him and suddenly he was surrounded by them. "You're so hot!" "Totally a cutie" "he's adorable" America laughed nervously "Excuse me girls but I got to get going" he ran as the crowd of girls ran after him. France stood up as girls squealing entered their room. "Girls are squealing and I'm not there"

"Chill out France. I got it" England said opening the door and coming face to face with someone's chest. "Can I help you England?" England blushed and he looked up to see America looking at him confused. England turned red and he backed up and turned away.

"Wh-why is your hair black" America was about to answer when girls surrounded him. "Girls please" England turned to them and glared. The girls quickly left after that. "Weird" America said not noticing the glare England has given to them. "America?" the others exclaimed. America smiled. "Yeah about the hair. It'll be back to normal after a couple of days. It's the side effect of being an alien" England turned to him

. "An alien?"

"Yeah. It was the only way to live with them. China, your hair has grown out" China nodded. "I want it to grow longer"

"Russia, you look thinner. Losing weight?", "Thank you but no"

"Uh, right. France, what's up with the bland clothes?" France hung his head "People kept finding me with my old clothes"

"I see"

England exhaled "How have I changed America?" America turned to England who was avoiding eye contact. "The same really" England's anger grew. "HOW DARE YOU AMERICA! I WEAR MY NEW CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU HOW STRONGER I'VE GOTTEN AND YOU TELL ME I LOOK THE SAME! I'M DIFFERENT THAN BEFORE DAMMIT!" England stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him "That shirt looks good on you" America yelled causing England to stop outside the door. "Idiot" he yelled back then he went into the restroom.

"Well if he's gone then this meeting's over. I'm super tired so the next meeting will be in 4 weeks" the countries nodded and left. America sat on his seat and closed his eyes. England peeked in, after he regained his composure in the restroom, and swallowed. "A-America?"

"What is it England?" America asked irritated. England entered the room. "Sorry about my outburst"

"It's whatever man. Wanna chill on the hill outside? I got to wait after I call Japan"

"For what?"

"I like the hill"

"NO. I mean call Japan for what?"

"I'm going over" he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You shouldn't go if you're tired" America chuckled. "I'm going" Soon the two of them were sitting under an oak tree on a hill, overlooking the garden in the front.

"Earth looks so small from space" England sighed "I suppose" America yawned again and laid his head on England's lap causing the man to become flustered. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?" "Shut up. You didn't care when I was little, so just wake me when Japan is here" England blushed deeply and muttered an "okay".

"Hey Germany! America's back!" Italy started running towards them. "Italy get back here!" Germany yelled chasing after him.


	2. Going to Japan's place

**Arthurs Notes: Ch. 2. Enjoy!**

Italy made it to the top and saw England rubbing America's hair gently, smiling. "Uh, England?" England turned to Italy "It's not what it seems" he shoved America off, waking him up and sending him rolling down the hill. "SHIT!" England yelled as America rolled down. He tried stopping but the speed didn't allow him to and soon his back came into contact with a tree. A piercing scream echoed in the garden.

"AMERICA!" England yelled running down the hill with Italy behind him. Germany was by America's side when they made it to the bottom. England saw America holding his sides and trembling "America…." Germany shoved England away. "How could you do that to him?" he helped America sit up against the tree. America smiled forcefully.

"Why…" England fell to his knees.

"Italy scared me and I freaked out"

"What? I didn't bother you" Italy yelled in defense. England ignored him. "I'm so, so sorry America"

"I'm tired, hungry, and then to be slammed into a tree…."

Germany glared at England. "Look, I'll make it up to you by buying you a hamburger" "Really?" America asked jumping up and looking as if he hadn't been crying. "That was it?" Germany asked himself but then America fell to his knees.

"America!" England yelled.

"Dammit"

Germany knelt by his side. "Are you going to be able to get home?"

"Japan's actually going to pick me up here. I'm going over there",

"Ah fantasitco! Me and Germany were heading there too. You can join us"

"sounds like a plan Italy" Germany said. Italy smiled at the compliment.

"Oh dear, America are you okay?" Japan said running to them. "Yeah just hit a tree" England blushed in embarrassment. "Can you walk?" Japan asked.

"I got this" Germany said. Suddenly America was on Germany's back. "Are you comfortable America?" America blushed slightly "Yeah, good"

"then let's go" Italy ran to Japan's car "Please don't take the driver's seat Italy" Japan exclaimed worriedly. Germany laughed as he and America headed to the car.

England held Japan back. "May I join you guys?"

"I'm sorry but I have too many guests" England smiled sadly "I understand"

"Some other time would be nice though" England just nodded as Japan left.

"Looks like it's come down to that" England said running into the building and slamming into China. "Watch where you going England" he yelled rubbing his head. England shook it off. "China, find Russia and I'll find France"

"For what?"

"A steak out"

"But I'm not hungry"

England gave him an annoyed look "Just find Russia" then he was up and headed towards the cafeteria. "Stupid boy" China said getting up and heading to the restroom.

Soon the four of them were in the conference room. "Why did you call us here? America said we wouldn't have another meeting till-"

"This is about America, China!" England yelled.

"What's going on?" Russia asked.

"He got hurt and went to Japan's place"

"How'd he get hurt?" France asked. England blushed "Doesn't matter, so we are heading to Japan's place to spy"

"I'm not much for that England. You are the only one that seems upset about this" China said matter of fact.

"With America injured and in enemy's hands, they can get any information out of him!" The others were quiet. "I do have a car that could get us there in about an hour or so" Russia said. "Good. Then will use it. Now let's go get our America back!"

After 2 hours of arguing and finding roads the group finally made it to Japan's house. Russia parked a block away and they quietly snuck into Japan's yard. "Now what England? They're not here" China hissed angrily.

"…and that's how you play the game"

"I hear Italy" France said and they snuck to a window and peeked in to see Germany talking to Japan on the couch and Italy explaining a glass bottle to America. "I kind of get it so how many can play?" "Well, it works better with more than 2 people"

"Dude Japan, Germany, join us" America said happily. "No thanks"

"Please" Italy begged pulling Germany's sleeve. "Fine"

"Awesome! Japan you too Dude!" Japan sighed "I guess"

"Okay, now that we know the rules. It's time to play…Spin the bottle!" Italy exclaimed. "Oh wow, little Italy knows about that game" France said proudly. "What's that game?" Russia asked.

"It's a game were someone spins the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on that person as to kiss the other person" England lost his balance, since he was kneeling on the back of his legs, and fell back.

"What was that?" America asked. The countries quickly hid in the bushes as Germany peeked out. "No one" "Probably a bird" Japan said. Germany shrugged and disappeared into the house. "Idiot! You almost gave away our cover!" France whispered harshly to England. "We have to see them" he ran out and peeked again.

"Stupid boy" China said as they joined him at the window.


	3. Spying on America

**Authors Notes: I feel really bad for England in this chapter but i love him being jealous. BTW this is where the kissing starts x3 Enjoy!**

"Okay since America's our guest, he'll go first" Italy said happily

"Awesome" he then spun the bottle and it landed on Germany.

"Now what Italy?"

"You kiss"

America laughed nervously and Germany exploded "HOW DARE YOU MAKE US PLAY THIS STUPID GAME!"

"Dude relax. It's no big deal. I'm cool with it" Germany and the other countries, including the allies looked stunned.

"Are German's good at kissing?" Germany blushed "W-Well, I've never thought about it"

America leaned forward till he was face to face with Germany. "Let's try it out"

Germany closed his eyes and then he felt lips touch his. It was…Nice. Germany liked the way America tasted. WHOA. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! Germany pulled away blushing. America smiled "Not bad" Germany looked away.

"Awesome, Your turn Germany" Italy said.

"I'm not playing"

"Well that was a disappoint…" France didn't finish because he felt flames licking his clothes and the group turned to England who was surrounded in flames. "England?" Russia asked softly.

"Come on dude, it's not a"

"IF THAT'S THE CASE, KISS ITALY!" Germany yelled interrupting America. "M-maybe we should just cal-" Japan muttered

"FINE" America and Italy replied. "And will go father" America said slyly.

"Let's do it" Italy then jumped into America's lap and slammed his lips with his. Italy ran his hand through America's soft blonde hair and America caressed Italy's back. They deepened the kiss causing Italy to moan softly. England was now a huge flame. "Put him out" France hissed. Russia put his hand on England's head and his flame died out.

"Good job Russia" China said quietly. England was about to jump in when France held him back. "You can't enter there. You'll compromise our mission"

"To hell with the bloody mission. Nobody touches America!" he tried struggling and China had to help him out. Russia looked in and realized that they were still going.

"Wow, don't you need air"

England blew up "WHAT THE FUCK! ITALY LET GO OF AMERICA! YOU WANKER! YOU FROG!" Russia quickly knelt down as Germany turned to the window. "What was that?" America asked finally pulling away.

"Sounded like England" Japan said

"Yeah right. England's probably at his home eating his crappy cooking…but if he is out there, I know how to bring him out" America stood up and walked outside to see no one.

"Italy that kiss was amazing. I've never felt so happy in my life" France covered England's mouth as they hid in the bushes. Italy appeared next to him. "Really? Well big brother France told me French kissing was the best kind of kiss"

Now all the countries were holding England down.

"I'm upset though" Italy looked confused as Germany and Japan came out. "Why?" Japan asked confusion in his voice.

"Cause I kissed Italy, which means that I should go out with Italy, since where I come from it's only natural that your first kiss be your lover"

Russia then knocked England out. "I guess he's not here" America said.

"Must be some kind of animal or something" Japan said appearing beside America. "Probably. Let's go inside. I'm hungry"

"Me too" Italy said happily and they went inside.

"Russia, wasn't that over doing it?" China asked. "He would have given us away. He should awake in an hour. I suggest we get going home. This is getting to risky"

"I agree. America seems fine and it was just one make out, nothing special" France said calmly.

England groaned and awoke to see a blue ceiling. "Where am I?" "Home" England sat up and saw France reading a book in a chair against the wall. "Home?" then it registered in his head. The spying, the game, the kiss. "FRACE WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

"Russia thinks it's best if we don't"

"BUT AMERICA"

"He's fine. You saw"

"BUT THE KISS"

"Relax. It's just a game, it means nothing to anyone, it's for fun" England lowered his head as Italy making out with America entered his head.

"If you love America, you should just tell him Tsundere"

England blushed. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME SIR! I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR THAT BURGER EATING FATASS"

"Could have fooled me" England looked away. "So where are the others"

"Home" England sighed and got up. "Want some tea?"

"Sounds nice" France said putting the magazine back.


	4. Aftermath

**Authors Notes: The Ending and now we get to see England after his tea XD Enjoy! Review if you want! I love Tsundere England**

That night, while he was alone, England called America.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi America"

"England? What's up dude?"

"Um not much….so how did the visit go?"

"Went good. Italy's a blast" England swallowed hard.

"Wh-why is he…"

"Dude you okay?" America then heard sniffling or snickering. "Dude, are you laughing at me?" England realized that he was still on the phone. "Idiot. I'm not laughing"

"then why are you crying?" England wiped his eyes and exhaled shakily, away from the phone, "America can you say that you care about me?" America was quiet for awhile "Why do you want me to say that?"

"Please" England heard quietness then "Dude, I care about you" England closed his eyes and smiled as tears fell down.

"Thank goodness"

"Excuse me?"

"Idiot! How can you be so stupid. I got you to say that" he laughed.

"Not cool! England that wasn't nice! I meant that"

"Sure you did fat ass"

"FAT ASS? I'M NOT A FAT ASS!"

"Well I got to go so I'll see you at the meeting"

"and here I thought you were being nice to me"

"Play any games over there?" "yeah…and I French kissed Italy" England dropped the phone.

"England?...England you there?" England picked it up "Stupid hot tea. So did you enjoy it"

"yeah actually" England nearly dropped it again. "I see"

"but he wasn't the right person. I felt no connection" England felt happiness enter him.

"Really?" he said too enthusiastically. "Yeah, why are you so happy?" "Because…it means…that you're never going to find love"

"Whatever dude, I'll totally find love"

"You wish, I'm hanging up now"

"Fine. Later"

"yeah" he hung up the phone and pump fisted "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

China peeked in and sighed "Stupid boy"


End file.
